


傻瓜也是瓜

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Kudos: 9





	傻瓜也是瓜

*伪现背  
*脏 cs  
*感谢姐妹点梗

大家回到宿舍，发现夏之光早就卸了妆换了衣服躺在大宿舍的沙发上玩手机。  
“你啥时候回来的啊？”焉栩嘉有点懵，明明大家都是坐的同一辆车，为啥夏之光回来的那么快。  
“我想磕cp啊！今天太太们产了好多肉！”夏之光嘴上说着，眼睛还是盯着屏幕，一副无所谓的样子。  
“你磕哪对唉？”翟潇闻蹲下身去看夏之光的手机屏，光电潇应四个大字砰砰砰的砸在他的脑门。  
“什么玩意？你磕我和你？”  
“我磕光all！我可是大岛第一金瓜！”夏之光把手机递给翟潇闻让他看cp粉写得文，翟潇闻皱着眉头，嘴里骂骂咧咧。  
“什么玩意，我咋是花啊？还依萍？”翟潇闻自讨没趣，把手机丢给夏之光。夏之光得意坏了，眼睛眯成月牙，还真以为自己是瓜了。  
“你和我还有跟豪哥的cp，你总不能是瓜吧？”  
“咋不能呢，你们看，我都是瓜！”夏之光快速的拨动手机，递给任豪和焉栩嘉看。焉栩嘉面目狰狞，任豪却看笑了，这也太假了吧。  
他们抬头盯了一眼夏之光，没化妆的小子白白嫩嫩的，看起来就是个高中生，小单眼皮一眨一眨，好像期待着嘉嘉和任豪夸他。  
“哥，我是不是很瓜！”  
“你是挺瓜的。”任豪温柔地抚摸着夏之光的头，就像对小动物一样。焉栩嘉还在看cp文，内心的火气越来越大，斥责任豪不要太宠夏之光，免得他蹬鼻子上脸。  
“焉栩嘉你就是嫉妒，不承认我比你更瓜。”夏之光朝着焉栩嘉做鬼脸，暴躁老哥不乐意了，抄起棍子就要打他。  
夏之光躲到任豪身后，撒娇的叫着哥哥，任豪没有办法，只好劝焉栩嘉助手。  
“君子报仇十年不晚！”任豪朝焉栩嘉使了个眼色，焉栩嘉心领神会，突然换了个态度。  
“好吧好吧，哥哥你更瓜。”夏之光更得意了，从任豪身后一溜烟跑走了，拿起手机又去调戏何洛洛。  
何洛洛好不容易熬到出道可以不用再装傻白甜大小姐了，又被夏之光带来的cp文气了口老血卡在喉咙里。何洛洛一边扯着领带，皱着眉头看着那些色情的cp文，又看了一眼笑得灿烂无比的夏之光，内心百感交集。  
“夏之光，人贵有自知之明。”何洛洛叹息着，转身走进衣帽间，没再理磕cp磕嗨的夏之光。  
夏之光是谁，铁打的夏之光，他要是能懂何洛洛的话他也不至于被称为夏憨批。他高兴的给焉栩嘉炫耀，说何洛洛相信他是瓜。翟潇闻坐在沙发上用手捂住脸，笑得一抽一抽的，焉栩嘉扶额，为夏之光的智商堪忧。  
“他这么下去，会飘吧？”焉栩嘉任豪还有翟潇闻看着盯着手机傻笑的夏之光，内心百感交集。  
“给他上一课不就懂了。”任豪坏笑着，从自己的百宝箱里掏出一包白色粉末。  
“你磕药？”焉栩嘉歪着头一副黑人问号的表情。  
“这他妈是催情药，你个憨比！”翟潇闻一脸蒙圈，为啥平时老老实实一看就不是很聪明的任豪哥会有催情药。  
但，管那么多干嘛，现在最重要的是，给夏之光上一课。任豪拆开口袋，药的味道大的三个人直咳嗽。  
“你们在干嘛啊？”何洛洛和张颜齐闻声过来，任豪给他们讲了讲作战计划。何洛洛显然是有兴趣的，他暗恋哥哥很久了，一直没机会。而张颜齐则托着下巴，貌似在思考着什么。  
“咋了大头，不愿意啊？”  
“不是，我在想这么大的味用啥菜来盖比较好。”张颜齐坏笑着，“我做渝菜下进去，他要是吃了，你们得让我第一个。”  
五人互相扫视一番，握手决定合作。夏之光躺在沙发上，心想这群傻逼玩什么呢，为啥不带我。  
过了一会儿，张颜齐煮了一锅冒菜端到夏之光面前。重庆人做饭香料多，辣椒和各种香料的味道掩盖了药物刺鼻的味道。夏之光有点咽口水，急急忙忙跑到张颜齐面前，装可爱撒娇。  
“你想吃你拿去吃吧，我锅里还有。”张颜齐装的很不舍的样子，将冒菜递给夏之光。光光是个没长脑子的孩子，端着碗一脸灿烂的给张颜齐道谢。  
现在要做的，就是等一等。

夏之光自从去洗澡，半个多小时都没有出来。任豪看了一眼表，大概差不多了，便开门走进浴室。  
浴室里布满热气，几乎没有什么新鲜空气。任豪眯着眼睛，打开了浴室的换气扇，水雾褪去之后，他才看清夏之光。  
夏之光躺在浴缸里，脸庞绯红，双眼无神的看着浴室的天花板。而他的手，正在扣弄着自己的下体，并没因为任豪的到来而停止。  
“夏之光，你在干嘛呢？”任豪的语气带着一丝调侃，少年的黑眼珠缓慢的斜过来，夏之光竟露出了一个甜腻魅惑的笑容。  
“哥，我里面痒，来帮帮我。”夏之光从水里站起来，浑身上下泛着绯红，下体的汁水混着洗澡水在两腿之间流动，他咬着自己的下嘴唇，手还在不停地把玩自己的性器。  
这跟任豪预想的不一样，他没想到被下药后的夏之光如此开放。夏之光看任豪没有要做的意思，从浴缸里走出来，靠在任豪身上，用自己的手去勾任豪的手，让他抚摸自己。  
夏之光的皮肤滚烫，喘着粗气。房间里本身温度就很高，再加上夏之光的挑逗，任豪觉得自己也开始发烫，下体胀痛。  
“哥哥，你确定不进来吗？”夏之光像只野猫一样，趴在任豪肩头，用绵软的奶音说着色情的话，“你都硬了。”  
夏之光用膝盖去顶任豪的下体，彻底让任豪的理智崩断。他把少年一把按到墙上，大拇指按着他的尾椎骨，三根手指竖着狠狠的插进夏之光的体内，模仿着性器抽插，肆虐的在夏之光体内换着角度撞击。  
夏之光握住任豪抽插自己的手臂，带着欢悦自由的浪叫着。门外的人听到声音，大概猜到任豪已经憋不住了。  
“喂，豪哥，说好了的一起啊！”大家推门而入，看着夏之光贴在墙上，一副欲望缠身的媚样，都忍不住咽了口水。  
“张颜齐你下了多少，人都变了？”  
“你们给我好多我就下了好多啊？”五人懵逼，那玩意不是加一点就够了吗？  
“一整包？那是十次的量啊？”任豪说着，手指从人体内里抽出，还粘着一丝透明的液体。夏之光扭动着腰，夹着腿，泪眼汪汪的扭头看着身后的男人，用无比撩人的声音说道，“哥哥，怎么出去了？”  
任豪觉得自己好像被人当头打了一棒，视觉冲击让其他人都捂住了下体。这个骚货知道自己在做什么吗？

夏之光回过神的时候，他就已经躺在床上了。他觉得特别口渴，就伸出舌头舔自己的嘴唇，却被一人强行扼住下巴，深吻上去，用舌头细数他的牙齿，绞弄他的舌头，不让他呼吸。  
缺氧让他的小脸透红，长睫毛软趴趴的耷拉在脸上，他用小手推着亲吻自己的人，身后便有别人掐住他的腰，用性器拍打他粘腻的臀缝，然后，直接插了进去。  
夏之光睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的睫毛满眼的泪水，挣扎着摇头，缺氧和药物作用让他特别的敏感，内壁像有了自我意识一般收缩，紧咬着身后男人的性器。  
张颜齐一直都不是会为早泄苦恼的男人，但被夏之光的后穴欲拒还迎的咬后，差点缴械投降。他掐着夏之光的臀瓣，又用手抚摸着少年的腰窝，安抚着少年，让他不要夹的那么紧。  
“放松点，你快把我夹断了。”  
深吻夏之光的人是翟潇闻，他松开夏之光的小脸，欣赏着他被情欲冲昏，半翻着白眼的样子。张颜齐在夏之光习惯了体内的硬物后，掐着腰就是一顿猛顶，顶的夏之光连连求饶，却怎么也说出一句完整的话。  
“脑袋清醒了？”任豪坏笑着，“你还记得你刚刚在浴室怎么勾引我的吗？”  
“我，我没有……”  
“真的没有吗？”任豪抬起夏之光的下巴，伸手掐了一下他胸前站立的乳尖，夏之光扭动着尖叫，脸在任豪手上来回蹭着，就像一只发情的小猫。  
夏之光无力的往床边爬，又被张颜齐掐住肩膀按了回来，手和头垂在床外，随着身后撞击的节奏羞耻地呻吟着。  
“啊，慢点，不要……”夏之光伸出手去推张颜齐的小腹，想要稳住自己，却不料被张颜齐抓住，像骑马一样抓着他的手猛地操干。夏之光脱离了床，胸口和性器全部暴露在众人面前。焉栩嘉咬着手指，不耐烦的看着张颜齐。  
“操完没，下一个该我了。”  
张颜齐没有理焉栩嘉，而是扭过夏之光的脸，给他来了个深吻。  
“不要，射里面……”夏之光的嘴唇被吸肿，娇羞的劝张颜齐推着张颜齐的小腹。这一举动勾起了张颜齐的坏心眼，他掐住夏之光的腰，不打算放开。夏之光意识到了不妙，哭着求饶，一股温热在体内蔓延，他被内射了。  
张颜齐刚刚抽出性器就被焉栩嘉一把推开，张颜齐骂骂咧咧，这也是他为什么讨厌小鬼。  
夏之光还没有射，穴口流出洁白的精液，欲望还没被填满，他撅起屁股，抱着被子，在床单上磨蹭自己的性器。  
焉栩嘉也是直接进入，性器抵到最深处那一瞬，夏之光射了出来，性高潮让他不由自主的尖叫，焉栩嘉感受得到他体内猛地回缩，灼热又柔软，真的舒服极了。  
“哥，你真的天生适合被人操。”  
焉栩嘉舔着嘴唇，看着哥哥洁白的背，张开嘴就咬了上去，一边抽插，一边在背上点火，肩膀和脊梁上，全是吻痕和牙印，恨不得把夏之光吞进肚子里。  
焉栩嘉在夏之光体内没完没了的戳弄，和他一样年轻气盛的何洛洛感觉自己快炸了。焉栩嘉不断的向上顶弄，夏之光用手肘撑在床上，稳住自己。何洛洛走了过去，让颠簸不断的夏之光爬在自己身上，亲吻着他的脖子和锁骨，用手套弄着哥哥的性器。  
“啊，嘉嘉，我好痛，拔出去……”看着何洛洛来了，夏之光整个人都靠在何洛洛的胸口，眼睛湿漉漉的，渴望何洛洛能够帮他劝劝焉栩嘉。何洛洛肯定不会帮夏之光，他的下体已经涨的难受极了，他扯着夏之光后脑勺的头发，给了他一个霸道的湿吻。  
“你不是说你是大岛金瓜吗？你屁股里含着什么呢？嗯？”夏之光被迫跟何洛洛直视，羞红了脸，他后悔极了，焉栩嘉也在身后嘲笑他。  
“不是要当瓜压我们吗？以后你磕一次我就日你一次。”  
“我不敢了，嘉嘉，放过我……”焉栩嘉越听到夏之光的求饶就越兴奋，俯下身从夏之光的尾骨一直舔到脖颈，逗的夏之光不停的颤抖呻吟。  
“哥哥，帮我舔舔吧，我快炸了…”何洛洛受不了眼前的活春宫，解开带子，硕大的性器弹到夏之光脸上。以前没有发觉，弟弟竟然有这么大的性器，夏之光羞红了脸，何洛洛扶着性器抵在他柔软的唇上。  
他张开嘴，用舌尖包裹着性器，含入嘴里。性器过于巨大，夏之光觉得下巴很酸，抵到喉咙处，才吞下了不到一半的性器。他只好一只手撑着床，另一只手撸动着何洛洛的性器，以弥补嘴巴太小带来的空缺。  
“你知道你现在里面又湿又热吗？”焉栩嘉嘲讽着，夏之光却专心的舔弄着何洛洛的性器，没有理他。醋意大发的焉栩嘉握住哥哥的性器，用手抵住前端，整个人骑在夏之光身上，用力的顶弄夏之光体内的凸起。突如其来的撞击让夏之光身体前倾，牙齿碰到了何洛洛的性器。何洛洛吃疼皱起眉头，焉栩嘉偷偷的笑。  
“幼稚。”何洛洛一把抓住夏之光的后脑勺，向咽喉深处一顶，强行让夏之光为他深喉。夏之光逼出泪来，口水顺着下巴滴落在床单上，缺氧和呕吐感让他的后穴猛缩，直接夹射了焉栩嘉。  
“你个早泄怪！”何洛洛朝着焉栩嘉做鬼脸，焉栩嘉抽出性器，精液顺着大腿内侧如失禁般滴落，何洛洛也在哥哥口里射了出来。  
“你也好不到哪里去。”焉栩嘉走下床的时候给了何洛洛后脑勺一下。  
“潇闻，豪哥，该你们上了。”  
夏之光爬在床边剧烈咳嗽，把何洛洛射进嘴里的精液一股脑吐了出来。何洛洛有些失望，但也不好说什么，要知道今天哥要被五个人轮着操。  
任豪没有跟上，他说他想单独跟夏之光做。翟潇闻到无所谓，他多了个独自霸占夏之光的机会。  
翟潇闻走到夏之光面前的时候，夏之光一边哭一边摇头往后躲，翟潇闻也没管那么多，把他按到墙上，就插了进去。  
“啊太深了，太深了，好痛……”  
“你不是金瓜嘛，知道干性射精吗？”翟潇闻伸手握住夏之光的前端，用手指堵住小孔，开始大力的抽插，夏之光不受控制的随着翟潇闻操干他的节奏娇喘着。  
夏之光疯狂地摇着头，热浪一波一波侵蚀着他，没法逃更逃不掉，灭顶的快感笼罩了他，顾忌不到任何羞耻，他张着嘴巴高潮了，全身痉挛颤抖，什么都没射出来。  
“怎么，回事……”夏之光还在颤抖，他没想到自己能在没射的状态达到高潮。他的小穴夹的翟潇闻生疼，翟潇闻掐了他屁股一把，恶狠狠的叫他放松。  
“怎么，咬住了就不想放开了吗？”翟潇闻凑到夏之光耳边低语，顺便咬住他的脖颈。  
干性高潮后夏之光的腿一直在颤抖，热浪一阵又一阵不间断的袭击他的大脑，大腿无力，无法支撑身体。翟潇闻只好把他转到床边，看他无力的倒下，撅起屁股承受着翟潇闻的冲撞。  
“不要了……我不要了……”  
“为什么不要，你下面可不是这么说的。”翟潇闻顶撞着夏之光，“你下面咬的我好紧啊。”  
翟潇闻放缓了抽插的速度，将性器整个抽出来，又缓慢插进去，还发出清脆的水声和气塞声，夏之光羞愧的把脸埋进臂弯。  
“你亲口告诉我，到底想要什么。”夏之光捂着嘴，翟潇闻就一寸一寸的碾磨夏之光的肠壁，让他不得不感受自己被侵犯的羞耻与欲望，还勾着夏之光的手去自己的肚子，微微鼓起，能感受到体内性器的抽送。  
“想要……”夏之光扭动着腰去蹭前端，留下一片水渍。  
“想要什么？”  
“想要你操我……”  
翟潇闻勾起嘴角，像打桩机一样在夏之光体内横行霸虐，抽出的性器还翻出些粉红的肉，夏之光在哭声里横顶，翟潇闻也射在了夏之光体内。性器拔出后，夏之光爬在床上，细长的双腿还在抽搐，小穴也闭不上，还能看到里面的嫩肉。  
“豪哥，对不起哈，我有点久。”翟潇闻用纸擦着性器，从夏之光身上下来。夏之光吐着粗气，斜着头，看着坐在那的任豪。  
“你疼吗？”任豪走过去，用纸巾清理夏之光身上的黏液和精液，夏之光没有力气，经历了四个人后，药效已经褪去了不少，可残留了药效依旧让他觉得体内空虚，满涨的欲望憋在身体里，每一寸皮肤都渴被触碰，后穴躺着水一缩一缩。  
“别装好人了，哥，你也想操我对吧。”夏之光伸手覆在任豪脸上，自己吻了上去。  
“我喜欢你，哥，是你我不后悔。”夏之光并不知道，提出轮了他的意见的，就是他喜欢的哥哥。  
“乖。”任豪扑在了夏之光身上，将他完全压在自己身下，亲吻着少年的唇，任由夏之光的手臂和腿缠到他的腰身。他吻着夏之光的泪痣，情欲在灵魂深处燃烧。  
任豪扛起夏之光的一只腿，扶着性器，浅浅的抽送着。少年跌出一阵娇柔的哭声，任豪低头吮吸着他的乳尖，小穴不停地收缩，渴望着性器的深入。  
“哥，进来，进来……”  
“你可真是个傻瓜唉，宝贝。”任豪笑着，驱车直入，直接顶到了夏之光最深处的花蕾。下体又捅又爽，与其他人不同的是，夏之光的叫声粘腻软糯，摸着肚子微微笑着。  
“这里好满，哥哥……”夏之光的睫毛带着泪珠，不自知的魅惑让性欲冲昏了任豪的大脑。他九浅一深的操干着夏之光，张开腿在哥哥身下承欢，发出和猫发情时一样的叫声，勾动着任豪的心弦。体内的肠壁完全贴合着任豪的性器，夹的任豪头皮发麻，理智逐渐抽离，开始大张大合的猛干。  
“哥哥慢一点，我疼……”夏之光的手勾着任豪的手臂，任豪伸手与他十指紧扣，把他的手按在头的两侧，速度越来越快，夏之光的娇喘声也染上了哭腔，像是一只被人折磨着的小奶猫。  
夏之光喜欢哥哥，喜欢的不得了，所以才会在浴室里，接着药物作用勾引哥哥。他自觉的分开腿，甘心沦为哥哥的泄欲工具，他伸出舌头索吻，感受任豪吮吸他的舌头，舔弄他的上颚。  
任豪的技术很好，碾磨着敏感点让夏之光欲仙欲死。每次都用力挺身，又缓缓抽出，夏之光被撞的一晃一晃的，仰着脖子，发出淫乱的娇喘声。  
“哥哥，我想射，哥哥，使劲操我，操死我……”完全被操开的夏之光屈服于欲望，眼角的泪花被任豪吻碎，又吻上他的眼角，脖子，锁骨，直到胸膛。他承受着任豪的暴行，灵魂都快被撞散，下体酥酥麻麻，痉挛着，颤抖着，射在了任豪的小腹上。任豪顶着夏之光高潮时内壁的紧缩，又猛插了十几下，也宣泄在了夏之光体内。

当任豪抱着昏倒的夏之光走出房间准备带他洗澡，遇见了其余四个把人吃干抹净不知收拾的弟弟们。他呵斥着他们吃了肉记得把房间收拾了，弟弟们才乖巧的去整理一片狼藉的房间。  
任豪给夏之光洗澡的时候，夏之光醒了，抱着任豪像小鸡啄米一样用嘴唇轻轻的吻。任豪给夏之光穿好衣服，吹干头发，带着还迷迷糊糊的夏之光，去自己房间，给他倒了一杯奶茶。  
“光光，以后别磕cp了好不好啊？”任豪这个假好人，虚伪的笑着。  
“嗯，不磕了。”夏之光像个软萌的小兽，蓬松的刘海遮住眼睛，扯着小奶音，说着。  
“那以后光光就是哥哥的小猫了，好不好。”光光点头，伸手要任豪抱抱。  
任豪把小孩楼进怀里，肆意的抚摸着夏之光的头发，又撩开衣服去摸小孩的背。  
嘛，傻瓜也是瓜嘛。  
任豪偷偷的笑着，一切按计划进行。


End file.
